Best Friends
by The Jondrette Girl
Summary: They met in Elementary school, will their friendship really last forever? Follow Edward and Bella through their life from the innocent age of 6.. Canon pairings. T for the future.
1. Chapter 1

First ever fanfic...go gentle. Also I'm English so even though its set in the US the schools may have british charecteristics.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Or the people in it.

Age 6:

"But Mom! I look stupid" I said as my mum gently pulled my hair into soft pig tails.

"Now Bella you look fine!" she said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Now get your backpack and wait outside the school bus will be here any second." I nodded running towards the stairs. Grabbing my backpack of the rail, I shout goodbye to my mom and leave through the door. My names Bella, I'm 6 and todays my first day at elementry school.

The school bus pulled up so I slowly climbed on. There was only one seat left next to a rather tall boy with crazy bronze hair. I sat next to him slowly not wanting to disturb him as he was reading. As i sat his head turned towards me, he had bright green eyes.

"Hey I'm Edward whats your name?" He asked smiling wide, also holding his hand out for me to shake,

"I'm bella, " I said shaking his had,

"Awesome, do ya' like apple juice?" He held a carton out to me, I took it gently taking a sip.

All too soon we pulled up at the school and a teacher climbed on to the bus, "Hello Children welcome to first grade," She said way to happily for my liking, "I'm the head teacher . Now all of you are going to be split into 8 groups which will be your home room groups, everyone in your groups will also be in your classes for the next 3 weeks understood" We all nodded and she started reading out our groups, "Group 1, Lily Jones, Kyle Turrin,Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan, Kieran Swift and Ella Smith, please stand up and follow Ms. Ayran who is your new home room tutor"

Edward and I both picked up out bags and followed the other students off the bus. We walked next to eachother into the large school building and I was starting to feel scared when i felt someone squeeze my hand I looked down and saw that it was Edward so I smiled and squeezed back.

"Right Children, as you heard I am your home room teacher. Now for the first week, everyday I will take you to your lessons Our home room will be room A13, and you are to go there every morning we will be in there for 10 Minutes then you will go to your first class. Understood?" We all nodded so started leading us to our first lesson.

"You know What?"Edwad whispered as we alked down the corridors of the huge building,

"What?" I asked taking in the sights around me,

"I think we're going to be bestfriends forever!" He said grabbing my hand

A/n: only the first chapter so please review what you think, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 Years later-11 years old.

Epov.

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! Get your behind down here you'll be late for the bus!" I Heard my mother call from downstairs,

"COMING!" I shouted back, pulling on my new trainers. I swiftly walked down the stairs to be met by my mother, pulling at me and ruffling my hair.

"God Edward couuld you have at least brushed your hair?" she started running her fingers through her own. "Now have you got bella's present from you because the school bus will be here any time soon and you will not be late again young man!" I sighed, yes today was bella's birthday, I had got her a present as all best friends should, but I also had a surprise...I was going to ask bella to go steady with me.

"Yes Mom I got it, now the bus is here, see you later!" I said grabbing my bag and running to the door.

The second I got on to the bus I felt scared, what if bella liked Mike or Tyler? I quickly took my normal seat next to the window, we had quite a few stops before we got to bella's house, i'd be fine, well at least i hoped i would be.

The Bus pulled up outside of Bella's house and I sucked in a big deep breath. Bella walked on looking as oretty as always, her eyes sparkling like the stars at night,

"Hey Eddie"She said as she sat next to me, yup she was the only person allowed to call me that, Not even my two best friends Emmett and Jasper were allowed to call me it

"Hello Birthday Girl, how are you?" I asked, as she glared at me,

"Shut it Cullen I don't want anyone to know its my birthday. Okay?" She said whisper-yelling at me, I nodded.

"But what about your present?" I asked, Well I couldn't not give it to her?

"Cullen! I thought I said No" She whisper-yelled again, hitting me lightly on the arm this time. I wasn't backing down, quickly I reached into my pocket revealing the small box. i grabbed her hand and shut it around the box and pulling my hand back before she had a chance to give it back,

"Eddie..." She said as she opened it, she tried to hand it back but I quickly moved my hands out of her reach,

"Happy birthday Bells"

LUNCH

"BELLAAA!EDWARD!" We heard our hyper friend Alice call from the other side of the cafeteria, as we walked through the doors of the huge room. As we reached them Alicde jumped out of her chair, knocking it over in that process,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" She shouted in Bellas ear as she hugged her,

"Alice! I didn't want any body to know!" Bella said, looking down upset,I walked over to her, putting my had on her arm,

"Well Bella it is your birthday," Rose her other best friend stated, but by that time Bella had walked out of the cafeteria silently.

"Oh well done guys! Every year you've done this since we were 6, God do you just not take the message?" I yelled at them then ran off to find my Bella.

I found her in the libary her head in yet again another book,

"Bella," I whispered walking up to her, "Bella i'm sorry i know they always do it and I know you hate it," I said sofly sitting next to her taking her hand,

"S'not your fault, Thank you Eddie," Her fingers grasping at mine, I looked down and saw she was wearing the bracelet I had brought her,

"Your wearing it," I whispered mostly thinking aloud "Hey Bells can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, er,Sure whats up?" She asked moving her eyes, which were also staring down at our locked fingers to my face,

"Well, Erm, well you see, well I..I mean" I stuttered not finding the words

"God Eddie spit it out!" She laughed,

"Well I was wondering well if maybe you'd possibly go steady with me?" I heard her gasp, "I mean, you dont have to I mean if you like Tyler or maybe even Mike"

"Eddie stop," She whispered, "Of course I'll go steady with you,"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief,

"Really!" She whispered back, She was my Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Age 11-Continued.

B.p.o.v

He asked me! I know Ali and Rose had been telling me he would but I never thought he'd actually ask.

"Bella I really like you," Eddie said, blushing, I'd never seen him blush before, it was really cute.

"Eddie I like you too," I whispered back looking down at our hands which were still infact linked together, when I felt fingers on my chin,

"Don't be shy, its good that you like me back, really good" Eddie whispered looking into my eyes, he started leaning forward, oh god! He was going to kiss me. I sat deadly still as he leaned forward slowly, but becoming impatiend I leaned forward a little bit and our lips touched, and just as they touched lightly, the bell went.

I walked to gym in a daze, he kissed me, my best friend, no, my boyfriend actually kissed me. As I changed for gym I payed little attention to the middle school gossip buzzing around all of the girls. I walked into the hall and was attacked by Ali,

"Bella, please don't be mad at me I was just so excited because it was your birthday, please I'm so sorry" She said hugging me tightly to her tiny frame, I shook my head

"Ali, it's fine, you were excited I understand Its okay" I said hugging her back.

Our class started playing basketball which wasn't so good for me, when I heard Jessica Stanley, the number one gossip,

"Edward Cullen tottally asked me to go steady with him last night, he is such an amazing kisser" She said, Well that was nice for her- WAIT, WHAT? Jessica and Edward?But he just asked me. I froze not daring to move an inch. Was I just one big joke to him? I looked down to the bracelet on my wrist,

"BELLA! BELLA MOVE!" I heard Ali yell before my world went completly black.

E.p.o.v

I walked into my english class to be greated with a very and upset Rose&Alice

"How could you?! You rat! She really liked you! Now she's on her way to the ER! Beacause of you!" Alice screamed at me with tears streaming down her face,

"Rose, what?" I asked seriously confused.

"Bella, Right now she's on her way to the ER bec-"

"What why?" I immedietly interupted frantically looking around the room to her,

"As I was saying, because you asked two people to go steady with you! Did you honestly think she wouldn't find out?Did you really believe Jessica Stanley would could keep it quiet? God you really are thick!" She screamed in my face.

" !" Ms. Burch "Principles office! You too !"

Me and Rose walked to the principles office in a deadly silence,

"What happened to Bella?" I asked braking the silence,

"Don't you dare say her name and I've already told you" She shouted giving me the coldest death glare that had ever been seen,

"No you told me what I supposedly did with Jessica Not why she's in the ER!" I said trying to keep my voice under control.

"She got hit by a falling light, it knocked her out, the EMT's said it was probably a concussion but they couldn't be sure, Ali tried to tell her to move but it was way to late" She said tears falling for eyes, all i knew was i had to sort out whatever I had supposedly done.

B.p.o.v

"Bella hunny, the phones ringing for you, you feeling up to it?" My mom said appearing at my bedroom door,

"Yeah, err sure, why not?" I only had a slight bump on my head and my mother was making it out like I had brain damage,

"okay, here you go..." She said handing me the phone and walking out the door.

"Hello" I whispered into the phone quietly,

"Bella thank god, please let me explain," I heard edwards voice say through the phone,

"Edward please, don't I get it your with Jess, i'm sure you'll be very happy together." I said tears forming in my eyes,

"No Bella i'm not with Jessica she was making it up please bella I promise you" He whispered sounding broken,

"Edward..." I whispered into the speaker,

"One more chance bella please, one more chance" He whispered, his voice craking halfway through,

"It's you last chance Eddie" I whispered...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- 3 Years Later- Age 14.

B.p.o.v

"Bella San! You cannot be serious!" Rose shouted from her position on my bed, I blushed a deep red.

"I'm not joking" I said looking down at my magazine probably blushing a even deeper red,

"So Eddie's neer tried to ya' know stick his toung down ya' throat?!" Alice shouted rather loudly,

"For god's sake Alice my dads just down the stakirs ya' know!" I also said rather loudly.

"Sorry, but really I mean I know you've kissed like everyones seen that but not this, Why?" Alice apologised and pryed.

"I don't, he's always been a gentleman to me, I guess he just doesn't want to disrespect me" I said defending him. Well if you didn't get it by now, we were discussing why me and Eddie had not french kissed yet, I mean don't get me wrong its not like I don't want to but maybe Eddie didn't want to and I wasn't going to push him into something he doesn't want to do just because the girls tell me to no way.

E.p.o.v

"Soo, Eddie boy how's Bellsie?" Emmett said after he lost a Video game against Jasper,

"Fine." I stated shortly going back to my book for my english essay.

"Me and Rosie went to the beach last night, my god the boy's on the res know how to throw a party!" Emmet said rubbing his plam over his face,

"I know, Me and Alice went to one of their bbq's a few months back and the amount of alcohol they manage to bring! You and Baby Bells should go one month, ya' know you might actually let lose and be a teenager for once" Jasper said punching me on the arm.

"Edward!" I heard my mother call from call downstairs,

"Yeah?" I called back, hoping it was time for these asswhipes to go home and my bella was here,

"Bella's here to see you, and Emmetts Mom is here to pick him up!" Oh thank god for that!

Me,Em and Jas walked down the stairs,

"Hey Em do you think ya' Mom would drop me off?" Jas asked walking out the door with Em, I assume he said yeah because niether of them reentered the house.

"Hey beautiful," I said to bella pulling her into a tight hug,

"Hey yourself" She whispered into my chest as she hugged me back.

"Mom we'll be upstairs in my room" I shouted as me and Bella walked up the stairs.

"So how was your day with the girls babe?" I asked as we walked into my room and sat on the beanbags over in the corner,

"Alright, Rose was talking about what her and Em did at last nights party on the reservation, Alice was showing me her new designs for dresses" She said, yeah that sounded about right for those girls,

"Bells?" I asked knowing I needed to do this now,

"Yes Eddie?" She said her eyebrows sofly knitting together, i'd never been this serious with her,

"Bells, we've been together for three years and I think that now is the best time to tell you this..." I whispered sofly into her ear

"Tell me what?" She whispered back with a hint of panic in her voice,

"Bells its nothing bad, I just need to tell you, I need to tell you that, I love you" I said bracing myself for the reaction,

B.p.o.v

He said he loved me! My boyfriend of three years actually said he loved me. Oh my god, I loved him to, crap what do I do. Well maybe i should answer him because right now i'm probably gaping like an idiot!

"Eddie, I love you too," I whispered back, and thats when he kissed men and I mean properly kissed me, it was filled with love and passion and for once he wasn't holding back. I melted into his arms kissing him back as deeply as I could,

"Bella You mothers here to pick you up," I heard Esme, Edward mom call from the stairs,

"I gotta go" I said, pouting as our lips parted

"I know, Goodbye beautiful, see you at school tomorrow, I love you" He said kissing me one last time,

"I love you too Eddie" I said walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- 4 Years Later- Age 18

B.p.o.v

Graduation. The day I had been waiting for the whole of this year. The day where I no longer have to go to forks high school.

"Bella, Sweetie we're here we gotta go get out stuff" Eddie whispered to me breaking me out of my thoughts. Next years going to be so different Me and Eddie were going to Dartmouth, Alice was going to UCLA, Jas was off to yale and Rosie and Em were going to Washington. I was really going to miss having my friends around.

"BABY BELLSIEEE" I heard Emmett shout from inside the school building,"Your graduating, oh I'm so proud!" He said,

"Yeah, how did you do it Em?" I asked laughing at his reaction,

"But...Bells...How could you?! Ya' know what Alice is my favourite now!" He said walking over to alice and putting his arms around her shoulder, I just laughed as I walked over to Eddie who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Jasper,

"So yeah i'll do it straight after, like with all our parents there" He whispered to Jas, almost if they didn't want to be heard,

"Do what?" I asked, making the two of them jump, I saw edward stuff something into his pocket and Jasper walked off,

"Nothing Sweetie" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss on the cheek, I knew he was lying but i wasnt going to pry.

The graduation went smoothly. Eddie made a perfect speech as valedictorian**,( A/n:Is that how you spell ittttt?)** and all of us got our diplomas, and of course not even graduation would be complete without me almost falling off of the stage and into the audience. I really was going to miss the people here, even Jessica and her small town gossip.

"Babe, find your parents and i'll find mine, meet you at the car in 20?"Edward asked as he grabbed my waist and kissed me, "And by the way**, **Congrats love" He said walking off to find his parents.

After Eddie left I started to look for my parents, with no luck I stood up onto my toes and started craning my neck to find them, Thats when I spotted them talking to Mike Newton's parents, looking down at the watch on my wrist I realised we only had 5 minutes until we had to leave and get to the resturant.

"Mom!Dad!" I said happily as I approached them,

"Ah, Bella, well done darling" She said to me before turning to Karen Newton,"Sorry we must go, we have a booking for a resturant," Her and Karen said their goodbyes and we left,

"I still don't like that family" My dad said as we walked away from them, my mom slapped him on the arm,

"Oh shush you, I like Karen she's nice" My mom said, My dad started to argue but my mom gave him a look, and he stopped,

"Ey' I hate to break up this little love fest, but we need to get to the resturant or Carlise and Esme will wonder where we are,me and edward are taking his car is that okay?" I asked as we reached the parking lot.

"Sure, baby girl we'll meet you there" My mom said kissing me on the cheek,

"Okay, bells see you there, make sure Edward drives safe," My dad said before pulling me into an unexpected hug, "I'm proud of ya' bells" He whispered before releasing me. I Looked into his eyes and noticed they were puffy,

"Thanks daddy" I whispered before walking towards Eddies car.

"Hey Sorry,My mom was talking to Mikes mom" I said to Edward as I reached the car, He nodded,

"Its alright baby, My dad was talking to Ben Cheneys about some medical journey I only just got here too" He said kissing me quickly then opening the passenger side door,I got in placing my bag in the back seat and putting on my seatbelt on, remembering what my dad said,

"Your parents meeting us there?" I asked lacing my fingers with as he started the car,

"Mmhmm, baby you know I love you right?" Huh? Subject change much.

"Yeah, err, why?" I asked confused,

"Nothing just needed to make sure you knew" I shook my head laughing as he placed a hand on my leg and drived with the other and this is how we spent the whole journey. Silent in our blissful happiness.

We arrived at the resturant, just after both our parents got there. We quickly sat down and ordered. The whole time I noticed Eddie looked odd, like he was nervous about something,This continued the whole way through the meal,

"Eddie are you okay?" I asked as we finnished our main course,

"Err Yeah" He whispered to me, then he cleared his throat, "Mum, dad,Renee,Charlie i've got something to ask bella," What? That was when he started getting down on to one knee, Oh god.

"Isabella Marie swan, I have loved you ever since I first saw you when we were 6 and now were 18 and about to start our lives in collage and well i just have to ask... Isabella Marie Swan Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hehe, Any ideas for the chapter after next about a time jump? review with your ideas, and about the chapters getting longer they will be its just as they are younger I found it hard to find things to write. thank yoouuu


	6. Chapter 6

Best Friends-Chapter 6-4 Years Later-Age 22.

Edward p.o.v

Today was the day. The day I will marry the love of my life. The day I finally commit my lifer to the woman I love. My love for bella was Unconditional, and now I could be with her for the rest of my life. Was I Ready?Hell yeah, But was I scared, of course I was but I loved Bella and I was ready for whatever life threw at us.

A knock at my old bedroom door in my parents house brought me out of my thoughts, yeah we ere having our wedding in forks(well my parents backyard) because this is where we had met and this is where we grew up together.

"Edward, Can I come in?" My mom asked through the closed door, Oh shit I forgot she was there.

"Er yeah sure, come in," I said jumping up from my bed and straightening my tie,

"Gosh Edward, not even for your wedding do you do your hair!" My mom scolded me kissing me on the cheek,

"You look beautiful mom, really you do" I said taking in her light blue dress,

"Oh Edward, You should see Bella, She looks truly stunning in her dress, you picked the right girl son." She said, a smile on her face, I was so happy my mom approved.

"I know mom, I just hope I don't mess my words up or something..." I said sitting back onto my bed,

"Words? Gosh, you just follow the vicar yeah?" She said coming over to Put her hand on my shoulder, "Now I'm going to check on the girls, Go downstairs to your father and DO NOT forget the rings!" She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and walking swiftly out of the room.

B.p.o.v

Breathe! God Bella your not even going to make it to the altar at this rate! In, Out,in, out.

"Bella Stop moving! I'm trying to do your hair Jeezzee!"Alice said Hitting my shoulder gently with the hairbrush in her hand,

"What if he doesn't turn up?" I asked for the millionth time that day, I even had Esme go and check on him, I should have gone, dear god what if he's having cold feet, Argh I can't take this!

"He's all ready and downstairs with Carlise and you dad, Bella, he'll be there" Esme said as she walked back into the room. Alice swiftly finnished my hair and squealed,

"Time for the dress!"She squeaked. My dress, God I loved it. KIt was a white strapless dress that was tight until the waist then puffed out a little bit, I truly loved it.

After getting me into my dress all the girls left to take their seats and my dad walked in.

"God Bells, you look beautiful, I can't believe my little girls getting Married, Gosh Bells I'm going to be grey before I know it!" He laughed removing any hint of tears from his eyes,

"Don't Dad, You'll make me cry," I said, As I walked towards him, that was when we heard the music from downstairs,

"Its Time Bells," My dad said taking my arm into his.

After what seemed like forever I finally reached Eddie, We turned to the vicar both wanting to just get married.

**(A/n I do not know wedding vow's so yeah anyone who does if you'll tell me i'll add 'em in)**

"You May now kiss the bride!" The vicar said, as Edward leaned in towards me, placing a hand on my waist,

"I love you so much beautiful," He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on my everyone started to cheer we pulled apart.

We were finally married.

**An: I know it's short i'm tired and have exams i promise the ones this weekend will be longer**

**Next chapter: wedding reception**


	7. Chapter 7

Best Frriends-Chapter 7- Age 22-Wedding reception trouble.

B.P.o.v

Straight after the wedding we all went to the Marquee In the Cullen's garden. As people looked at the table plan,Me and Eddie made our way to the top table. On our walk to to the table we were stopped by many of our friends and family(Mostly Eddie's, his family was HUGE). We took our seats at the table,as others started taking their's. After Everyone had taken their seat Edward stood up and Carlise handed him a Microphone,

"Alright, well i'm not good at speeches so i'll keep this short,Isabella Marie Cullen, I cannot believe you actually agreed to be my wife. Bella ever since I met you 16 years ago, I knew someday i'd be with you forever, and today is that day. I'd like to thank Charlie and Renee for having such a beautiful girl and letting me take care of her. All I really have to say is Bella, I love you," He finnished looking down at me, I didn't realise I was crying until I felt Eddie's thumb on my cheek brushing away my tears. I heared all of the guests Awe but my eyes were locked with Edwards. Until Emmett took the Mic.

"Well, I can't believe it, Likkle Bellsie&Eddie got married!" He said standing up,"Now Me and Eddie have been friends since we were in diapers, and now he's married, gosh! Well Bells is beautiful and well just congrats guys," He said handing the microphone to me and nodding, oh god, what did I say,

"Err, Thanks everyone for coming, I really am the happiest person on this earth right now I really can't believe someone like Eddie loves me, but seriously, thank you all for coming and i hope you have a great night,"

After our speeches, the food started coming out. The meal was lovely and we all had a great chat, My mom was still slightly crying and Esme had puffy eyes. Rose was telling her mother about How her and Emmett's Mechanics Shop in seattle, and Eddie was in deep conversation with his father about medical school, when Alice started Talking to me,

"Bella, are you okay? You look awfully pale hun," She said putting her hand on my forehead, "Gosh Bella your burning up!" She said turning to get Edward,I grabbed her arm,

"Alice I'm fine, It's just hot in here," I said, i'd been feeling icky all day but I didn't want to worry anyone,

"But Bel-"

"Time for the first dance baby," Edward inturupted taking my hand, I nodded Standing up, Instantly wishing I didn't, Because all I saw was black as I fell backwards.

E.p.o.v

As soon as Bella stood she went deathly pale, As soon as she stood she started falling backwards, I quickly caught her,

"DAD!" I screamed Gently placing Bella on the floor.

"Alright, Esme call 911, Edward Bring her into the house," My dad said, walking out of the Marquee, me following swiftly with bella in my arms,I heard Alice talking to the worried guests but I didn't care about what she said I was more concerend about my Bella.

"Place her on the couch," My dad said taking his Tux jacket off,I sat her down and my dad started checking her pulse,

"Carlise, EMT's are on their way," My mom said walking into the room. He nodded and went back to Bella looking for any present physical injury.

After about 5 Minutes there was a knock on the door, and Esme opened it,

"Dr. Cullen, What seem's to be the problem?" One of the EMT's said walking into the room,

"My daughter in law, Isabella Cullen, Well Swan on her records, Been out and unresponsive for about 8 minutes, Fast pulse and high temperature," He said explaining to the EMT's what he had found, as the EMT's started their own investigation.

"Alright, get her on the stretcher and we'll take her in," One of them said,

"I'm coming," I said in a voice that left no arguent and he nodded,

"Edward, we'll get rid of the guests then come up,"My mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We arrived at the hospital in record time and we rushed into the ER, the EMT's took her through double doors and as I went to follow I was Stopped,

"Just doctors and paramedics Beyond here," A man said to me,

"That's my wife!" I said trying to keep my cool,

"Please, let me take you to the relatives room, I will get back when we have more information" He said leading me into the room,

"As soon as you know anything?" I asked, the doctor nodded, As soon as he left I slid to the floor tears streaming down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Best Friends-Chapter 8-Age 22- Wedding night in the hospital.

E.p.o.v

I don't know how long I sat on the floor, the nurses constantly asking me if I was alright and my mother repeatedly telling them to leave me alone. I just wanted my bella. No cup of coffee or water. Just my Bella.

"Any body here for Isabella Swan?"I heard and my head lifted,

"We are,"My mother said standing holding my fathers hand,

"Well both mother and baby are well, The fainting was caused my low blood sugar, so we'll keep her in overnight just for observation," He said turning to leave but I was in complete shock, Baby?

"What Baby?" I asked before he reached the door,

"Ms. Swan Is 2 and half months pregnant, Did you not know?" He asked turning to face me,

"It was a surprise for tonight,She wanted it to be special," My mother said,

"You knew?" I said, I was too much in shock to be angry,

"Only Me and Alice knew, everyone else doesn't know," I sighed and turned back to the doctor who was watching ou exchange,

"Can I see her?" I asked,I needed to talk to Bella about this,

"Sure shes in room 235,"The doctor said turning and leaving the waiting room,

As I walked into Bella's room, She opened her eyes and sighed,

"I ruined the wedding didn't I?" She asked with tears in her eyes,Of course that was what she was worried about, Ruining the wedding,

"Of course not baby girl, Trust me it's fine, everyone understands, so what did the doctor say?" I asked, Let's see if she tells me herself,

"Just a low blood sugar, he wants to watch me, I'm fine,"She said looking down at the blanket on her bed,

"Nothing else?"I asked prying to get this out of her,

"Nope," She said looking up at me,

"Nothing about the baby?" I asked as she gasped,

"Ho-how did you know?" She said looking up at me, yet again with with tears in her eyes,

"The doctor told us when he came in to update us, why didn't you tell me?" I asked pulling her hand into mine and giving it a light squeeze,

"I wanted to surprise you, I was going to tell you tonight when we arrived at our honeymoon, which I'm guessing is cancelled?" She asked looking up at me, Now i'm sure I heard my mother say something about that, ah yes I remember,

"Nope, If you feel up to it we leave tomorrow evening?" I asked kissing her head,

"I'm up for it,"She nodded,"I love you Eddie," She said looking up at me,

"I love you too,"I said kissing her gently.

After that me and Bella started talking about the baby,

"When's He/She due?" I asked my hand wandering down to her stomach,

"January 8th,"She said smiling,placing her hand over mine,

"I can't wait till we can feel her," I said sighing,

"Her?" She asked staring up at me,

"Yup, it's a girl" I said completely sure of myself,

"It's a boy." She said placing her other hand on her stomach,"Call it motherly instinct," We both laughed there we were in our happy bubble,

"I love you" I reminded her for the millionth time tonight,

"I love you too"She said kissing my lips softly.


End file.
